The princess of thieves has arrived
by Wolfi3warrior
Summary: Robin louis-vaughn houzier was a normal teen girl. Or so she thought as she fell thru a portal to the 15th century only to find she is a a long lost princess. What to do what to do? Read and find out


**Wolfi3: *slowly lowering head from top screen* oh hey, *waves* hello again how aryaaahhhh *rope break* oof ohh mama ugghh *slowly holds a thumbs up* im a-ok ppl my neck broke my fall just my luck thing i ripped my shorts *turns round flashing a cute kawaii bear panty* plz tell me its not as bad as it looks i swear big boobs are a pain. Oh *blushes* umm i mean dude eh forget yes... i...have... boobies and no weiner down there big whoop big boobs are just masses of jiggly bags of fat any i am trying out another story how awesome am i but i think i maybe hyper now hehe yyeah well whatevers this about a girl who fell into a portal and travels back to joy olde England after spending and finally realizing she is stuck in the past while seeing the poor being oppressed and starved she takes the roll of her favorite story robin hood so lets go back in time *dinosaur roars in my face* ooh man thts so gross seriously *clamps dinosaurs jaw shut* dude two words breath mints now quiet the show is starting**_~~~DISCLAIMER~~~__I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD EVEN IF I TRIED HE'D PROBABLY SHOT ME FULL OF ARROWS_(mountain trail)

A teenage girl is hiking on a nature trail in the great smokey mountains enjoying the great outdoors as her dad used to take her hunting with him all the time so in a way she was raised in the outdoors rightnow thought she was hiking to a local waterfall to go swimming she her hiking gear in her back pack _(ei. Climbing rope flashlight first aid kit fire starter a tomahawk flair gun with extra flairs water purifier a spool of fishing line bowie knife sleeping bag extra socks change of clothes and underwear water canteen compass mini binoculars) _she walked on she finally heard the sound of the falls she quickend her pace as she can to the edge of the falls she looked in awe at the breath taking beautiful of the scenery

"Oh wow it looks so beautiful now i have to find a way down from here" she said as she looked for a safe way down as she seraches she didn't notice a strange glowing object in the deep pool of water below

"Oh man guess i have to climb down from here" she carefully inched closer to the edge only to step on a slippery stone surface falling over the edge "aaaahhhhh" she screamed as she plummeted down into deep water but just as she xlosed her eyes tightly bracing herself for the inevitable but strange object glowed brighter then in a flash the object and the teen girl was gone

(15th century England)

A very loud splash was heard from a near by river alerting a near huntsman had set up he's camp quickly rushing to the river he finds a body floating towards the shore he immediately rushes into the water to help the person back to the river bank

"My word, your a strangely dressed fella eh laddie dun be worried goode ole jack rochester gotcha to safety now" jack slowly dragdrags the teen girl back to camp all while missing the glowing necklace around her neck

(Night time)

Jack was busy tending to the he had pulled to shore at he's campsite the camp fire was the only light for miles in in sherwood forest. Jack then see the person shivering from the cold wet clothes so being a good person decides to get the cold wet clothes off the (_in his mind a young lad) _finally figruing out how a a zipper works he unzips the cold jacket only to notice two things strange about the so called young lad 1.) Was the the royal pendant around his neck and 2.) He had breast's just as he reached for the pendant the girl started to stir awake as her eyes fluttered open as her vision began to clear she saw an unknown man reaching for what she thought was her breasts she screamed then slapped his hand away before crawling away from him

"Wh.. Who are you and what do you think your doing" she covered up her chest as she watched him warily as he put he's hands up very slowly before answering her

"Easy lassie, easy calmth down now aite ole jack ain't gonna hurt ya why i be the chap who pulled you from the river" answered jack as he sat back down a good distance away from the scared lass

"You saved me? Then for that i thank you sir can you please tell me where i am by chance" asked the lass as she calmed a bit but shivered frfrom being wet

"Come warm up by the fire lassie and we can talk more as show of i be meaning no harm 'ere hold onto my good hunting knives" says jack as he tosses his two hunting kives in front of her feet which she grabs as she sits in front of the warm fire "now 'hen let's talk shall we i am jack rochester now 'ho migh' you be lassie" asked jack as he watched the lass slowly open her mouth to speak

"I am robin, robin Louise vaughn houzier do you how far down river i am bcause i only remember falling off a tall waterfall before a bright flash blinded me and that was when i believe i passed out" robin explained while looking confused and trying to remember how she got down river while jack kept staring at the pendant around her neck jack finally spoke up

"I do believe ye be wrong the falls in sherwood are a long walking distance in that direction" jack points to the east as robin looked confused even more jack decided to ask robin on where she got that pendant

"Ah robin 'here 'ad you gotten the pendant from family heirloom perhaps" asked jack

"What pendant are you talkin" robin felt a icy cold metal of some kind around her neck she pulls the pendant up to her eyes as she gasps "this isn't mine and i definitely never seen this pendant before but how did it get around my neck" asked an even confused robin as she lets the pendant fall down against her chest

"Hmm very troubling indeed only a family member of royal blood lineage may wear wear that pendant hmmm lets rest up for now then we head back to the village we must consult with the villages mage he have the answers we seek" jack told robin who only nodded as she lay by the camp fire just her head was resting on her pack she fell fast asleep jack stares at her in curiosity and a little hopeful that she may be the one the mage says would make a great ruler once she has over thrown the false tyrant king and free the lands from oppression

"I pray the gods have answered our prayers and that you are truly the rightful ruler of noddingham" jack leans against the tree while feeling slightly hopeful he falls fast adleep as well

~~~**TBC~~~**

well thats chapter 1 done hope you the good ppl well enjoy this chapter as i write more chapters to the other stories and i know i m being a be slow on the chapters and i apologize for plz be patient with me thank you all *_blows kisses*_ have a nice evening


End file.
